Pursuing Happiness
by Lleykxsnake
Summary: With America being a new,free country new troubles arise.A new nation is being born.This follows the passion in the hearts of the close knit group of friends fueling them to pursue their dreams.Doing what they love,and possibly finding love along the way.This is the lives of James Hiller,Sarah Phillips,Henrie,Moses,and Dr.Franklin.
1. Chapter 1

It was finally done,America was free from Britain and had a stable foundation for the new day was perhaps one the happiest ones in history,there were bright smiles and delighted faces and Sarah walked with George Washington and Benjamin Franklin down the cobbled streets as the courthouse bell rang,the symbol of the new united country! President Washington bid his dear friends farewell until later that night,there was to be a party at his new manor and every citizen was were to be made and Presidential duties to be trio of two young journalists and a man in his seventies continued to their was beaming a smile the entire walk home,Sarah noted and let out a joyous chuckled at his young friends.

"What a day! Wouldn't you agree?" The old man smiled,the sound of his assisting cane faint on the streets. Sarah lifted her arms in excitement and utmost glee.

"Yes ! Finally after all of these years the war is officially over and America is it's own country!" Benjamin smiled at the young lady's enthusiasm and sighed in relief.

"There is still much work to be done,and plenty of stories to be all in good time.I have a surprise for all of you back at home.I think I shall have myself a pleasant nap once we arrive." The man yawned,exhausted from the events of the and Sarah looked at one another questionably,neither one having a clue what was waiting for arrived at their Gazette shortly after Benjamin's rushed to greet them.

"My friends!" He embraced them roughly causing Sarah and James to stumble slightly and laugh lightly."Guess what!? De Marquis is taking me to live in France with him! We plan on setting sail in a few months!" The energetic boy jumped in the air while delivering his held her hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh.

"Really now Henrie? That's fantastic!" She bent to give him another hug while James let out a joking snort.

"Ha,is Lafayette sure of what he is getting himself into?" He ruffled his apprentice's hair,receiving a shook his head.

"Ey that's not funny!" His accent noticeably thicker when he is French temper was known to most in folded his arms and scowled,his bottom lip poking out let out a hearty laugh and tilted his cane.

"If it makes you feel any better Henrie,there is a surprise waiting on your also for Sarah and James." Henrie straightened up with his mouth agape.

"Really!? Merci !" Henrie bounded to his room,running into Moses on the large,negro man sidestepping with a grin.

"Whoa,where's the hurry?" Henrie continued running through the shook his head,but had a smile forming on his lips.

" .Hiller, ,are you not excited also?"

This being their cue they went to their Sarah's room was a rectangular box,it had a ribbon tied around it elegantly. _Oh ,you're too kind_,Thought untied the box and opened it,immediatly gasping.A grand ballroom dress lie was not a common one was made from a silky,velvet-like material,and flowed to where it would enhance her the British dresses which only make women's bums appear huge,in her was a lovely white dress with lacing all the way to the ground,and a black sash in the middle,with a ribbon to be tied into a bow in the lifted it and held it to her body,she was not a materialistic person,but she appreciated anything given to was a splendid gift. Remembering her most precious gift she had ever received her hand drifted absent mindedly to her necklace,as it often did in time of deep thought or worry.-but this time it was in memory. James had made it for her,with the help of Moses of course. For some reason it always brought great comfort to was the only thing James had left of his parents and he had given it to her,not long after meeting her as smiled,running her hand across her most treasured was a knock at the door and Sarah dropped her hand.

"Come in." Henrie entered the room showing off his new was very nice,A formal white shirt,dark navy trousers,and a new coat colored a rich black shoes made small noises on the floor as he spun,modeling his gift.

"Well?What do you think?" Sarah clapped and nodded her at her young friend.

"It's wonderful Henrie,you look so grown!" The boy assumed a proud position and held onto his coat.

"Why,thank you,Sarah!" His eyes spotted her new dress."Is that your new outfit for the party?" She smiled and held it up to show him.

"Yes, is quite lovely.I must thank !" Henrie giggled and the redheaded girl paused."What is so funny?" The boy grinned mischievously and it unsettled Sarah.

"Oh,nussing,it's just zat there will be many suitors approaching you tonight!" Sarah's cheeks tinged red from embarrassment and she avoided eye contact with the boy.

"Thank you, I don't see what is funny." She arched her eyebrow in confusion as he bursted out laughing. Henrie gasped for breath and calmed his laughter.

"I don't know,i'm just very strange! But I know James will enjoy seeing you tonight!" The young woman's face broke into a full out blush at the mention of James's opinion was always of greatest importance to her for some reason she couldn't had nearly brought her to tears in public when she was leaving America and he wouldn't speak to shook her head and sighed as she exited the room,Henrie following went to the main room of the Gazette and went to .He saw her approach and she gently hugged him.

"Thank you ! It's a beautiful gift!" He laughed and patted her back.

"I'm glad you like it,the others had similar if you don't mind,I am ready for my nap." Benjamin Franklin went to his bedroom and did exactly that. James joined everyone in the main 's heart raced,and James's stomach cleared his throat and clapped his hands together.

"So we all have new clothes for the party tonight?" Everyone nodded and James made a humming noise."This is party is only two hours away,and it's an hour's we get ready now?" Sarah nodded and piped up,not feeling as nervous could still barely breathe in her presence.

"Yes! I almost forgot!" She went to her room and began to also went to his had taken a bath that morning so he was fresh and clean,and didn't smell of put on his long sleeved,white shirt,slipping on his new trousers that were freshly looked at his elegant new coat,it was a dark blue,a little darker than the Confederate blue the soldiers had gold buttons and soft wasn't used to fine clothing,but it fit him better than his own clothes were starting to get too was maturing in every sense,his muscles getting too big to fit in his old was nice to finally have breathable material brushed his hair into a nice ponytail and shined his new shoes.A knock was heard at the front went to answer it and was greeted by man he had never seen had dark,coppery hair and whiskers covering his wore leather clothing and looked like a white version of an Indian.

"Excuse me,but is there a Sarah Phillips here? I am her father." James's face lit up and he smiled.

"Yes sir!I am her friend James come in." The man entered the building and James shut the door behind shook hands and James looked at Sarah's door."She is getting dressed for the party right now,but if you knock she may be decent." The man with kind grey eyes smiled at him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, ." With that he walked to Sarah's door and knocked lightly."Sarah,dear,it's you decent?" Her door flung open and Sarah hugged him pulled him into her room and closed the door.

"Daddy! I'm so glad that you are here! Mother will be at the party and she can't wait to see you!" She continued talking excitedly with her then just looked at his grown daughter's face and noticed and cocked her head."Father,what is it?" He took her hand and sat with her on her bed.

"Sarah,my dearest 've grown up." He stroked her cheek and she took in a deep breath."I don't know how i've let time escape me,but I am so proud of the woman you've become.I think you are ready to find a suitor and court,if you so choose." Sarah's heart began to pound as her father said these words and her face became unreadable."Sweetheart,is there anyone you have your heart set on?" She only saw James's eyes in that bright blue eyes that held so much to emotion were as endless a blue as the seas,forever infinite in hadn't realized her emotions for him were very looked at her father and opened her mouth,closing it when no sound came.

"Father,I think it I believe I know who it belongs to."


	2. Chapter 2

James was nervous,what caused it was unknown to him. He had never been invited to a formal event to participate in it,only to report on he was expected to chat with people,that wasn't the had to dance,and he didn't actually have a girl he was looked in the mirror and sighed,frowning at his his parents had been there...they could give him advice when he was rubbed his hand where his mother's ring used to be,slightly sad that he didn't own it he had done the right thing by making it into a locket for she had smiled when he gave it to her,she cherished it very that made him close his eyes and smile,no longer attempting to conceal the strange feeling in his heart. He had only wished he had a father to speak a mother to care for him.

He soon exited his room and joined his friends in the main room of the Gazette. Sarah was still in her room with her everyone else was there,Lafayette in his pale blue jacket and white trousers,Henrie in his new Moses was given a new had a dark coat on and new trousers,new formal shoes as smiled and approached James,putting a strong hand on his shoulder.

"You don't even look like yourself,you clean up nicely James." The young man was off focus and merely thanked his was looking at Sarah's door,wondering how happy she must be to have her family mother was going to meet her at the party,and her father was already with had always longed for a family,some place to closest he's ever had was at the print considered them family,and for now that was enough for looked away from Sarah's friend observed the blonde haired boys actions,but thought it best to wait and discuss entered the room after taking his nap.

"Ah,everyone is just about ready.I'll see if the carriages have arrived!"He hobbled outside excitedly and Henrie let out a laugh.

"Ha! I'm finally going to get to dance with ze ladies!" Lafayette chuckled and put his hands on the young boys shoulders.

"Just remember to act like a gentleman,and don't eat all the food." Henrie protested but was drowned out by 's door opened then and James had turned as she froze mid laugh,his mouth opened in was beautiful,more so than hair had been curled and placed in an updo,with a few long locks of her red hair hanging emerald eyes just glowed when she saw still wore the locket he gave her,even to this formal looked like an angel,and glided into the walked up to James as he closed his mouth,his eyes still wide.

"Hello everyone!Are we ready to leave yet?" She had hoped James didn't see her reaction when she saw had lost sight of everything else in that moment..James rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Uh,I-eh think so." Benjamin had walked in right on cue.

"It's time to go! Come along everyone." He led the way to the carriages,humming Yankee Doodle. The adults got in the larger carriage,and Sarah,James,and Henrie went in the medium sized jumped in and immediately went to the window.

"Come on guys! I'm so excited!" Henrie was kicking his legs and pumping his fists into the shook his head and lips curled into a slight smile as his gaze met Sarah' extended his hand towards Sarah,assisting her into the looked shocked for a moment but quickly gently accepted his hand and stepped into the she and James took their seats across from eachother both of their faces became slightly tinted in noticed the strange silence between the two of his friends.

"Is everysing okay? You two aren't fighting at a time like zis are you?" The young boy cocked his head in slightly cleared her throat and reached out to smoothen his hair,which seemed to magically get messy before even traveling halfway to their destination.

"No, is hold still and hold your bearings,please." Henrie pouted as he was being "babied."

"Okay,Sarah! I look fine!" Sarah chuckled at the flustered boy and let him ride didn't take much longer before they reached Washington's soon found themselves being greeted by Washington approached them swiftly with a warm smile.

"Ah!I'm glad that you have made it! Please,come right on in." He ushered them in and their eyes immediately filled with room was grand and crevice seemed to sparkle or gleam."Miss Phillips,you look absolutely lovely! And boys,you look very different!" More carriage steadily sighed and quickly bowed to them."Sorry,my friends,to leave you so my other guests are arriving.I will speak with you again later!" And with that he left looked around quickly,most likely looking for her seemed she hadn't arrived noticed and decided to take her mind off of it.

"Hey, to go try some of the food they have?" She glanced to where he motioned.

"That sounds wonderful!" They both made a plate of food for themselves and sat at a table nearby. Sarah tried some vegetable casserole."Wow,James this is delicious."

James let out a hum.

"I guess so,but I like your cooking better." Sarah blushed and cast her eyes himself felt his face grow hot."Um, this.I'm sure you'll like the meat better!" He held out his fork with a piece of brisket on was clearly this..appropriate? Especially in public? She hesitantly opened her mouth was next to be expected her to take the fork from him,but he didn't mind feeding face flushed when he fed her the this something that married couples do? Thankfully,no one noticed finished chewing and looked surprised.

"Actually,I agree with you for was enjoyable." She smiled politely at him,making his heart was when James noticed a woman sneaking up behind Sarah with a finger to her woman covered Sarah's eyes and turned around and beamed a brilliant smile."Mother!" She embraced her mother as James stood up."Oh,mother i'm so glad you are here!" They began talking about many things and James was about to slip away."Oh! How rude of me! Mother,this is my dear friend James Hiller!" James quickly bowed slightly to Sarah's smiled kindly at him.

"Oh,so this is the James Hiller i've heard much is a pleasure to meet you." She stuck her hand out to him for a this is where Sarah gets her methods of being unorthodox shook her hand and returned her smile.

"I'm glad to meet you as well, ." James could see the resemblance between Sarah and her then,Sarah's father came up to them.

"Ah,here you are my dear.I was looking to where you went." The married couple talked for a while before excusing themselves,leaving James and Sarah is when some soft music began to had noticed some beautiful women staring and giggling at of them even waved at him 's face became blank,James didn't see it because he noticed most of the young men around his age and older were looking directly at had to act quickly or he would definitely lose his shyly turned towards Sarah,his eyes cast low.

"Hey,Sarah? Uh,would you-" He was interrupted by someone approaching couldn't believe man was about three to five years older than built,and was a handsome smiled brightly at Sarah,then bowed to her.

"Miss Phillips! It is wonderful to meet you again!" Her eyes met his and she smiled at him.

" -Hutchinson! Yes,i'm glad to see you are allright!" James stood there silently as Ugly ignored him felt sick to his stomach,watching Sarah smile at another man like watched as the songs switched again,playing another song to dance held his hand out to had asked her to dance,she reluctantly couldn't refuse him and embarrass she did not wish to dance with they danced he showered her in cheesy compliments that she was sure he had told many other women countless times didn't dance for more than a minute before her father came up to grinned mischeviously and bowed gently.

"Excuse me, may I cut in?" Uteny looked slightly disappointed but accepted his and her father danced and she smiled up at him.

"Father,it seems you've come to my rescue again." He chuckled at her and spun with her cross the floor.

"Well,I couldn't just sit by and see my daughter not enjoy herself." Sarah frowned slightly and looked away a little.

"Was it that obvious I did not wish to dance with him?" Her father shook his head and slightly furrowed his brow.

"No,darling.I think it was only a father's intuition I suppose. Besides,I think I know who you actually wanted to dance with." Sarah's eyes grew wide and her breath hitched in her throat.

"Father?" laughed and threw his head up as he did.

"Sweetheart,when this dance is over why don't you ask to dance with you? That rude man seemed to interrupt him." Sarah's face turned red and she looked towards was sitting in a chair resting his face on his hand in an annoyed looked back up to her father.

"Dad? Were you watching me while you were dancing with mother?" His face gave her his answer for him as the song bowed to her,taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.

"Go now,my daughter." She nodded to him and quickly made her way to hadn't noticed her quick approach until she stood in front of took his face off of his hand and looked up at hand was outstretched to him,and she had a nervous smile directed to cocked his head as he stood in her heeled shoes he was taller than her.

"Sarah?" She had noticed a while ago how James was wasn't that young,irresponsible boy the army during the war took it's toll on had bulked up a boyish features were replaced by those of a always had very slight stubble on his chin,most likely only slight because he shaved every day. He had a strong chin and sharp always had such powerful eyes never had stormy blue eyes filled with all of his passion and heart fluttered and she closed her eyes for the slightest moment.

"Would you like to dance with me,James?" She had done it,amazed with could only stand there in shock,when he took her hand in his,squeezing it took in her smooth,milky white emerald green eyes bore into his,it seemed to him.

"Yes,Sarah." He managed to answer long,red locks flowed gently as she walked with him to the dance was a simple dance,but their intimacy did not go unnoticed by a single soul stood close to eachother and they twirled across the dance eyes did not break contact not even for a is when James knew,that this woman was meant to be matter where he was,if she was with him he was press shop,the battlefields,a new town,it didn't her soft laughter could be heard he didn't care about anything song ended,and James bowed to her,and placed his lips to her felt the warmth of his lips on her hand.

"James?" He silently took her hand,and led her outside.

"I want to show you something." She followed him out into the stood on the balcony and looked out into the stars were out,it added to the beauty of the full were bathed in moonlight as they remained and James looked into the pond below them and looked at their looked so good together,as if they were meant to gazed up at him and he smiled at her,filling her up with listened for something,and then pointed out. "Sarah,watch." He put his arm on her shoulder and brought her closer to him as he continued pointing at the ? No,it was something looked up and saw lights in the sky.

" 're beautiful." She leaned ever so slightly forward on the balcony and her features lit up,enhanced by the various colors of the stood there until the display would be a good time to confess their love,but neither of them wasn't like anyone else Sarah had would have to do something special, party ended a few hours said their farewells and got in the was pumped as ever.

"And did you see me dance with zat beautiful lady? Oh,and did you see me eat the entire cake!?" Neither of them payed much attention to were focused on avoiding each other's gaze."Are you even listening? Guys,where did you go earlier?" They both flushed slightly but ignored his question.

"Henrie,you'll be up until Christmas if you don't calm down soon." Sarah's voice was calm and only continued to excitedly speak until the sugar wore off,and he crashed into a deep soon arrived to their helped Sarah out of the she was about to ask what to do about Henrie James emerged from the carriage carrying the sleeping smiled at him and he nodded his head silence between them was very was noted by their friends,but was not questioned that night.


End file.
